1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement to transmit magnetic resonance signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance apparatuses, magnetic resonance signals are acquired with the aid of local coils. A local coil generally consists of multiple individual antennas (that are also designated as “loops”).
During the magnetic resonance examination, excited atomic nuclei induce respective voltages in the individual antennas of the local coil as magnetic resonance signals that are amplified with low noise and transferred to a receiver. This transfer generally ensues via wires.
FIG. 11 shows in a severely simplified representation a magnetic resonance apparatus according to the prior art.
A patient P is located in a central region ZB that is surrounded by a magnet M. Here eight local coils LS are arranged on the patient himself, wherein each local coil LS has a preamplifier VS associated with it as well as a local coil cable LSK associated with it.
A preamplified acquisition signal of the associated local coil LS is thus available at each local coil cable LSK for processing.
The shown eight local coil cables LSK possess respective sheath wave barriers MWS with which a decoupling is implemented relative to a transmission magnetic field used for magnetic resonance examination.
The local coil cables LSK are combined into a cable strand KS. With the aid of the cable strand KS, the preamplified acquisition signals are directed out from the central region ZB of the magnet M and supplied to a receiver R for additional processing.
In modern magnetic resonance apparatuses, the cable strand KS (which is often multiple meters in length) is directed in a mobile patient bed PL. The following problems result due to this direction or the bed movement:
Each local coil LS is connected with the associated local coil cable LSK via a plug ST. Plug bunches are thereby formed at predetermined locations, which plug bunches on the one hand have a large space requirement and on the other hand must be connected or, respectively, detached by the operator at every examination, with great time expenditure.
The sheath wave barriers MWS of the conductor loop cable LSK as well as the cable strand KS likewise require valuable space that is only available to a limited extent in the central region ZB and in the patient bed PL.
Due to the mobile patient bed PL, the cable strand KS must be fashioned to be very flexible and capable of being mechanically stressed, so higher costs are incurred.